Sun, Moon and Hermione
by Not Just A Reader - A Fangirl
Summary: Prince Draco, of House Malfoy, is bound by a blood pact to marry Princess Astoria when he turns eighteen, and faces grave consequences should he break the terms of the pact. He never has - until he meets Hermione. A retelling of Sleeping Beauty, in which Draco is the one who sleeps. Pining and angst ahead! Title based on an Italian fairytale on which Sleeping Beauty is based.


-Sun, Moon and Hermione-

 _Chapter 1_

In a faraway land, long ago, lived a King and his fair Queen. Many years had they longed for a child, and finally, their wish was granted.

A son was born, and they called him Draco.

On the great and joyous day of Prince Draco's debut to their kingdom, all the people, of estate low and high, gathered in their great castle to celebrate the long-awaited royal birth. Among the crowd was the Prince's godfather, the great wizard Severus Snape, and King Lucius and Queen Narcissa welcomed their lifelong friends.

"Their Royal Highnesses," the herald proclaimed, "King Landon, Queen Isadora, and Princess Astoria!"

The Houses of Malfoy and Greengrass had long hoped for their lineages to be united, and so it was decided that Prince Draco shall, when he comes of age, be married to King Landon's daughter and heir, Princess Astoria, who had been born not two moons ago.

"This shall be Princess Astoria's, and our, present to Prince Draco," King Landon proclaimed. He flourished a piece of parchment in his hand. "A marriage pact, to unite our families and bring prosperity to both our houses."

King Lucius read through the terms of the pact, and frowned.

"Prince Draco, of House Malfoy, is to marry Princess Astoria, of House Greengrass, in or after their nineteenth year. In the meantime, neither Prince Draco nor Princess Astoria must proclaim nor act upon their love for another, for if they will not marry each other, then they will not marry anyone at all. If either Prince Draco or Princess Astoria disregards this rule, he or she will fall into a deep sleep, never to awaken again."

Queen Narcissa turned her gaze upon Queen Isadora and the small child she held in her arms. "My dearest friends, do you not think that these terms are perhaps unjust towards the children?"

King Landon's expression was stern. "My dear, our Houses have longed for many generations to be united, and they have done so in vain. I am simply trying to ensure that this wish will come true at last."

"It is a bit drastic, isn't it Landon?" Lucius asked.

"I think those terms are only appropriate, Lucius," King Landon replied. "If you do not agree to these terms, rest assured that the amity between our Houses, and our kingdoms, will come to an end."

King Lucius and Queen Narcissa shared a loaded glance, before turning back to the other King and Queen.

"Very well, my friend," King Lucius said. The forefingers of the two babies were pricked, and the ruby drops were pressed to the parchment. "May our Houses see a prosperous union."

"My King," the great wizard Snape said quietly to the King and Queen after the guests have left. "My concern for the Prince is growing, as I'm sure yours is as well. However, there is a way we can help him."

"You can break the pact?" Queen Narcissa asked anxiously.

"No, my Queen," Snape replied. "A blood pact is old, strong magic. Not even the most powerful and learned of my brethren can break a pact such as this. However, there is a way I can alleviate the pact, modify it so that the terms are gentler on the Prince's life."

"You can do that?" the King asked.

"Yes." Snape withdrew from his pocket a slim, dark wooden stick, holding it by the intricately carved end. Holding it over the parchment whilst a faint white light glowed from the wand, he whispered, "The marriage pact between Prince Draco, of House Malfoy, and Princess Astoria, of House Greengrass, shall be modified so that if either the Prince or the Princess disregards the pact by proclaiming or acting upon their love for another, they shall fall into a deep sleep, from which they can only be awoken by the kiss of their true love."

The wand was flourished, and the white light intensified, before fading. Snape turned to the King and Queen. "That is all I can accomplish, your Highnesses. Any more would threaten the Prince's life for attempting to break the pact."

"Very well," King Lucius nodded. "Thank you, Severus."

"Until he turns sixteen," Snape continued, "I do advise a certain amount of…confidentiality, your Highnesses."

"You mean we do not tell him that he is engaged to be married?"

"No, by all means inform him of his future, as well as the rest of the kingdom. But refrain from speaking of the consequences of breaking the pact, lest word reaches King Landon's ears that we have changed the terms of the pact."

"Yes, that is wise," King Lucius agreed. "Once again, you have my gratitude."

"My best wishes to the Prince, your Highness."

 _17 years later_

Hermione strolled through the woods, in search of the path that will lead to the small village where the eggs and small blocks of homemade cheeses in the basket dangling at the crook of her elbow could be sold. She hummed softly as she strolled, a mindless tune, tugging her dress out of the way of any rogue roots that it could snag on.

Making it out of the woods and into the main thoroughfare of the village, she smiled as she approached Mrs Weasley, a plump, kindly lady with a flock of children, who has always been kind to Hermione.

"Hermione, my dear," she said, enveloping Hermione in a warm hug with a small kiss on her cheek. "How have you been?"

"Just fine, Mrs Weasley," Hermione replied. "And you?"

"Oh, as well as I can manage, darling," the old lady said. "Have you got the goats' cheese you promised me?"

"Of course, Mrs Weasley," Hermione laughed at her mockingly stern face. "I wouldn't dare break a promise to you." She took the cheese from her basket and handed it to Mrs Weasley.

"Oh it smells delicious my dear," Mrs Weasley said as she handed her some packets of flour and sugar in return. "You know, I don't see why you can't move out of that little cottage of yours in the woods and come live here in the village. It can get awfully dangerous in there, my dear."

Hermione smiled softly. This wasn't the first time the old lady brought up this topic of conversation.

"I know the woods like the back of my hand, Mrs Weasley. And my aunt insists."

"Oh, Minerva needs to change her mind then," Mrs Weasley grumbled. "She's not getting any younger, dear, it's about time she moved someplace where there would be people around to take care of her if something should happen. You could move here, take my youngest son Ronald as your husband."

"Oh no, Mrs Weasley," Hermione smiled apologetically. "I see Ron as a friend more than anything else. We get along well, I'd hate to ruin that."

Mrs Weasley sighed. "Well, I'd have liked to see it. But it's your choice, dear, I'll respect it. I won't keep you now. Stay safe my dear."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, I'll see you next week," Hermione said as she walked off, sending one last smile towards the kind lady.

Hermione moved through the main thoroughfare, trading and selling the blocks of cheese she made in her little cottage in the woods from the milk of the cows and goats that she kept, and eggs from her chickens. Whispers were carried on the winds towards her as she went, the familiar lilting voice of one Miss Lavender Brown reaching her ears.

"You know, Prince Draco has just celebrated his seventeenth birthday," the voice proclaimed. "It's only one year left before his wedding to Princess Astoria."

Hermione, despite living in the woods, had heard of this Prince Draco. Rumour was, if Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil are to be believed, he was very handsome, if somewhat cocky. She had heard tale of hair so blonde it was almost white, and eyes the colour of a storm. She had heard that though he meets many ladies, he has never shown interested in any; whether this is a sign of commitment to his engagement to Princess Astoria, or simply disinterest, is a topic of much conversation in gossip circles of esteem high and low.

"Oh it'll be the biggest party since his debut, don't you think," Lavender's voice continued. "I do hope we'll be invited."

The basket swung in her hand as she cheerfully walked back to her cottage along a small stream, laden full with flour, sugar, and pastries she'd picked up from the village, as well as some berries she'd picked up on the way back. Not fifty paces away, there was a small bridge of sorts, made of small stepping stones, but Hermione knew she could skip across the stream easily.

She was just about to do so, when she noticed a figure peering at a bush near the bridge, a bush she knew from unpleasantly firsthand experience, to be belladonna - deadly nightshade.

"Hey!" she called out loud, running towards the figure. It was a boy, she saw as she got closer, who seemed to be her age, with a cluster of dark shiny berries already gathered in his hand. He frowned indignantly at her as she smacked the berries to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your life, you twit," she replied.

"Saving my life?" He raised a graceful blonde eyebrow. "By preventing my consumption of blueberries? I appreciate your concern, m'lady, but I hardly think some blueberries will be able to kill me."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You think these are blueberries?"

"What else could they possibly be?"

"These are belladonna berries," Hermione deadpanned. "Deadly nightshade. They could kill you."

"Well I'm quite positive that I can distinguish between blueberries and belladonna berries, thank you very much," the boy said indignantly.

"Well very clearly, you can't." Hermione pulled some berries out from her basket. "These are blueberries. They're waxy purple, see? Not shiny black like those. And they've got a crown on the bottom."

His brows were still raised. "Right."

She could not believe this guy. All she had was the best of intentions for him! Well, if he won't believe her…

"Fine," she declared, and yanked some dark berries off the bush, and promptly tossed them into her mouth. She crossed her arms as she chewed, glaring up at the boy, who was staring at her in return.

"Are you quite done, m'lady?" he asked after a few silent moments, amused.

"Well, we'll…see," she said, and promptly fell over.

A pair of strong arms caught her around her middle, preventing her from smashing her head on the ground. The boy's face swam in her vision…

"Has the sky…always…been green…?" she could hear her voice asking, slurred as if she'd had too much ale.

"Oh dear Merlin," the boy muttered, worry lining the creases of his brows. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hmmm…not sure…" The words crackled up her dry throat.

"Oh bollocks. How do I help you?" His voice was becoming increasingly panicked. "Tell me how I can help you and I shall do it."

"Basket…Manchineel…"

"What?" Bewildered, he searched through the contents of her fallen basket, desperate for anything that could help.

"Vial…green…"

He stumbled across a small vial filled with a clear green liquid. Hoping to whoever above would listen that it was what she was referring to, he tipped back her head and gently poured some of the liquid into her mouth, ensuring that it was swallowed. After a few tense moments, he felt her body relax in his arms, and he released a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

She was quiet for a while, her breathing evening out. It gave him time to process exactly what this stranger girl had done, risking her life just to prove a damn point to him.

"So do you believe me now?" she asked softly.

He snorted. After all that, and that's all she could say? "Very well, I believe you."

"Good!" she exclaimed. He helped her onto her feet, all symptoms of the deadly berry gone. "Now you may express your gratitude for my saving your life." She dropped to her knees to gather the contents of her fallen basket, and he followed suit.

"Oh no, I know what this is," he said, to which she responded with a tilt of the head. "This isn't about saving my life. You," he pointed at her, "were simply finding an excuse to swoon in my arms."

She let out a laugh, a high, clear thing that reminded him of a brook. "Swoon? Why ever would I do that?"

"Well, I am very handsome." He tugged at his collar importantly and fluttered his lashes at the sky. She laughed again.

"Well someone's confident in himself," she said. "If you still want blueberries, they're only about a hundred paces down that way." She placed the last items into her basket.

He stared at her for a moment, before saying quietly, "Thank you. I…I truly mean it."

"You're very welcome," Hermione nodded, smiling.

"You see," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly as they stood up, "it's only because I've never been out of the castle before. This is my first time. It's my father's present to me, for my seventeenth birthday."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "Castle?"

Only now did she notice his horse waiting nearby, a cloak draped over its back. A cloak the colour of the treetops and trimmed with silver. The royal colours.

"Oh, forgive me," the boy said. "I've forgotten to introduce myself."

He was royalty. And if he had just turned seventeen…

"I'm Prince Draco, of House Malfoy." He bowed low.

Hermione blushed profusely. "Oh Merlin." She stumbled backwards, almost tripping over her own feet in her flustered state. "Your Highness, I… Please, allow me to express my sincerest apologies for my words. If I had known that it was you, I would not have spoken to you in such a manner."

The boy - Prince Draco - smiled at her. "Please do not apologise. It was my fault, really, for not introducing myself."

"Well, I don't think I gave you much of a chance."

He chuckled in response to that. "That is true. But it's quite alright," he said hurriedly as her face reddened again. "I do forgive you." He winked. Hermione let out a nervous breath of laughter, pressure lifting off her chest in relief. "You know my name, but what is yours?" he continued.

"Oh. My name is Hermione Granger, your Highness." She stumbled a clumsy curtsey.

"Lady Hermione." He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, glancing up at her all the while with a mischievous look, as if he knew that the blush staining her cheeks was the result of the chaste kiss, and that was exactly why he did it.

"I'm no lady," Hermione laughed, embarrassed. "I'm just…a commoner girl living in the woods."

"Well, I've certainly never met any ladies like you before," he said, straightening up. Before he could say another word, a voice called out from within the forest.

"Prince Draco!"

"Ah," he grimaced. "That's my men. They'll be missing me by now. Well, my lady," he turned to her, bowing low once again. "With your permission, I take my leave."

"You have my permission." Hermione faked a haughty tone, nose up in the sky. The Prince laughed, and just like that the jesting tone of their previous conversation was restored.

He turned to leave, but had only taken a few steps before turning back. "Can I see you again?"

Hermione blinked, but replied, "If you can manage your way out of the castle, then yes. I shall wait for you here, this time next week."

He smiled, bowed, and left.

 **A/N:** Oooo, I am back! Bet you all forgot about me. This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I decided it was going to take too long, so multi-chaptered it is! Hope you guys enjoyed, and reviews give me life 3


End file.
